The Haunted Face
by Susan The Asian Swan
Summary: Erik and Christine one shot in Erik's Pov about how Christine, had helped him to overcome his fear of his face, had nothing to do with the original book really, though their looks are(it is actually one of the compositions I wrote for an exam)


**in my competition for the exam today, I wrote a fan fiction instead of an argument, which I supposed to write，I really liked it, though the teachers, comments for that was, though I made the whole thing up, it is still related to the given material,so I decided to post it here，it is my first time to post a fan fiction on this website, so please review****.**

**T****he original material was this："there are two meanings of mature one is pursuiting the beautiful the other is the acceptance of the incomplete"****the phantom and Christine are the original one written by Gaston L** **I don't know why they always put a disclaim here,since we all know that we are writing fan fictions, but as they all do it, I'll also do it.****disclaim: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

Erik had always hated his haunted skeleton-like face. He always wondered what life would be like if he had born without this horrible cursed face.

First of all, his mother would have liked him, instead of scolding him all the time and throw him a cold, unfeeling mask,even be afraid of looking at him.second, he would not be sold to the Gypsies, at a young age, and his mother would have appreciated his amazing architecture and musical skills, instead of calling them"the evil arts of devils"

but after all, life was not like that, Erik sighed as he petroled the Opera no matter how he imagines he is still the frightening, always masked Opera Ghost,trying all he can to become normal.

Turning left, he was at his favourite well-hidden spot of watching the daily practice. there he saw her, standing out in the crowds of ballet girls.Tall, thin, her curly blonde hair fall over her bare shoulders, eyes as blue as the deepest ocean twinkle as if containing the whole universe，her tiny straight nose and rosy lips seemed to give her the magnificent charm and glory of an angel.

She was indeed an angel, far from the reach of any human being, especially him,who is simply a monster, although he had been her guardian. and guide for so long，teaching her all he can teach. Her voice seemed to be made just for him, a perfect faultless instrument. Only through her, can his music live and take flight.

But during all their long lessons, he didn't dare to show her his face,nor his figure，although she asked to as he feared that he would be hated and feared once she sees his face,though she adores him so much at the moment ,everything was shortly changed after, she sees his face.But still,he loved her dearly, that nobody in the world could ever compare, even if, he will never have the opportunity or the courage to say it.

"Christine" he heard one of the other he heard one of the other girls，Meg Giry,whose mother,Antoinette,was the ballet teacher here, and also one of the few people who had direct contact with him as a friend passing his instructionsabout the Opera for him, calling her name.The practice was over and the girls gather up together to discuss about the coming masquerade.

"it will be our first masquerade Christine.Ohhhh,I am so looking forward to it.Have you already found your date yet?"

"emmm,not yet.who are you going with?" Christine answered with a little smile.

Erik wasn't listening to the rest of conversation. Well, a masquerade, that might be a chance for him after all…

Creamy mist filled the whole lake, in the fifth dungeons where Erik lives, the dim yellow candle lights shined gracefully through it, making the elegantly- carved sculptures'masked face look so peaceful and content amid it.

Erik came back after a long, enjoyable ball, his mind filled with those pleasing memories with Christine, those dance they shared together, sat down in the chair, carelessly, tearing down the skinmask that was stitched to his face，ignoring the stinging pain it cause.

His face is covered with blood now， looking horrific with his pale skin， the place where to most people is nose (Not to him because he was born without a nose and lips. it's now a dark red crust of dry blood, golden eyes glowed from its sunken sockets making him look like a living corpse more than ever.

suddenly he heard somebody gaspand breaking something behind him.He turned and saw his angel, looking at him with a frightened look on her face.

"Look Christine, I can explain…"he said hurriedly，but she interrupted him.

"There's no need of explaining I have already know the whole thing." looking at his, unbelievable face ,she smiled "you think madam Giry haven't told me anything? Honestly no! Do you think I will stop loving you just because how you look? Absolutely no!"

But then her face became stern,"But how could you do that to yourself?I knew you wanted to be normal,but how can you expect people to love you and careful you are you don't even love and care for yourself? including your face!"

Eric's face softened as she asked for the medicine and bend over to take care of his face，though still looked stern, the hens that laid on his face was soft and caring.He leaned over to enjoy her caresses while her words still echoing in his mind.

she loved him, no matter how he looked. The ordinary life that he looked forward to, is actually including the very horrible face he hated.so he is normal, after all.

**_Fins_**_reviews, reviews, reviews important things most be said 3 times……and up._


End file.
